At Thunderwing's throne room
Here's how we come into Thunderwing's throne room in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Last Jedi. see Kylo Vader entering the throne room when he hears chuckling Supreme Leader Thunderwing: Tied on a string indeed, General Grievous. Well done. The Resistance will soon be in our grasp. General Grievous: Thank you, Supreme Leader. Nightmare Moon: Emir Tambor, why don't you go and meet Beldam, Starscream and the others? Things could get ugly up here. Wat Tambor: As you wish. leaves walks past Kylo Vader as he bows down to Thunderwing Supreme Leader Thunderwing: Do you know why I keep such a rapid cur in such a place of power? The cur's weakness, properly manipulated, can be a sharp tool. How's your wound? Kylo Vader: It's nothing. Supreme Leader Thunderwing: up out of his chair The mighty Kylo Vader. When I found you, I saw what old masters lived to see: Raw, untamed power. And beyond something truly special. The potential in your bloodline. A new Snoke. Snoke's theme plays in the background Supreme Leader Thunderwing: Now, I fear I was mistaken. Nightmare Moon: You were just a child when my supreme leader found you. Supreme Leader Thunderwing: Well said, Nightmare. Kylo Vader: his head up to him I gave up everything to you, to the Dark Side. Supreme Leader Thunderwing: Take that ridiculous thing off. Vader does so and shows his face, with some medical work done in the spot where Fluttershy slashed with Mac's lightsaber Supreme Leader Thunderwing: Yes, there it is: You have too much of your mother's heart in you, young Sparkle. Kylo Vader: I killed Twilight Sparkle. Jango Fett: No, you didn't. You didn't kill her like a true and real ''Sith Lord. You killed her because of your arrogance. Kylo Vader: When that moment came, I didn't hesitate! Supreme Leader Thunderwing: And look at you, the dead split on your bone! You were unbalanced, bested by a girl who never ''held ''a lightsaber! 'YOU ''FAILED!!!!!!!!!!!' Vader gets up and throws his cape on the ground, but Thunderwing blasts him with Force lightning and makes him fly back to the floor, as his guards activate their electro-staffs Supreme Leader Thunderwing: Grimborn lives! The seed of the Jedi Order lives! As long as he does, hope lives in the galaxy. I thought you would be the one to snuff it out. Alas, you're no Snoke. You're just a child...in a mask. Starscream appears on a hologram Starscream: (on hologram) Jango, Nightmare Moon, we're approaching the Resistance fleet. Jango Fett: We're on our way. Nightmare Moon: You are no Sith Lord. it cuts to Kylo Vader in an elevator going down as he looks at his mask, then he smashes it, and continues smashing it until the doors open and the officers notice this Kylo Vader: Prepare my ship! pass them then it shows Kylo's mask all to bits in the elevator. Then it cuts to another room where Jango and Nightmare Moon meet Trixie, Bellatrix, Cryptor, and the other villains Diesel 10: Jango, we're almost at the Resistance fleet. Jango Fett: Good. And once we do, send all TIE's to attack. Diesel 10: Yes, sir. Queen Chrysalis: Oh, yeah, about that. There's one problem. Jango Fett: What problem? Queen Chrysalis: You see... Kylo Vader's leading the attack. Jango Fett: No...no...'''NO!!!!!!!!! '''Anyone but him, please! Kalabar: There ''is ''no one else, Jango. Jango Fett: Argh! Fine! I hope he dies in the flight! Dragon Lord: Jango, I don't get it. Jango Fett: Get what? Dragon Lord: Why can't you show some respect for Kylo Vader? Wick: Yeah, he's a Sith Lord. Why can't you respect that? Jango Fett: Alright, I'll tell you. He is just a boy, I don't see him as a ''true and real ''Sith Lord. The only past beings I consider are real and true Sith Lords: Darth Bane, Darth Plaguis Darth Maul, Darth Tyranus, Darth Vader, and Darth Sidious. That's why Kylo Vader isn't a ''real and true ''Sith Lord. Heck, even Asajj Ventress, Savage Opress, the Grand Inquisitor, the Seventh Sister, the Fifth Brother, and the Eighth Brother aren't true and real Sith Lords. Trixie: Ahem. I heard that Darth Maul turned from a Sith to a hermit. Diesel 10: And what about Pong Krell, Barris Offe, and Quinlan Vos? They turned to the Dark Side. And what about Son? He was a Sith. Jango Fett: Those are different stories. Krell and Barris didn't fully turn, they were rogue Jedi. And Vos was redeemed as Ventress was killed by Dooku. And Son was just a Force wielder who wants to destroy the Sith and the Jedi. Diesel 10: Oh, gotcha there. Diamond Tiara: Hm. I have a solution. Magmar Magmar, go with Kylo Vader and make sure he doesn't hesitate to destroy anything. General Magmar: Yes, ma'am.